swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaitou
Property of Kaitou_Kurogami Personality ::A somewhat awkward type of person, Kaitou's horrible interpersonal skills are mostly attributed to his high level of intelligence. His cynical behavior and deadpan humor are defense mechanisms he has put up to keep people from seeing his true thoughts; he keeps up a facade of lower intelligence and indifference which makes him come off as cold if not emotionless, though he has a bad habit of teasing people once he gets to know them (unfortunately the comments are still said in his neutral voice so it's hard to tell if he's joking...). A carefully guarded type of person who has an unconscious habit of sneaking up on people taken from when he had to maneuver past sleeping family members in order to not wake them. ::Although he usually appears with a neutral expression, he can be sometimes brought out of this shell through surprising events, however he quickly falls back into his role. Underneath his facade he's actually pretty hot-blooded, but with his minute facial expressions it becomes a task of differentiating his moods. History ::Born into a fairly average household, Hirotaka was the oldest of three children. A gifted youth with a high degree of motor skills and intelligence, he was quickly labeled a genius in his younger days however as he grew he came to view these appraisals as bothersome. A bookish sort of individual by nature, Hirotaka had discovered online gaming after hearing about it from classmates in his sixth grade class. Curious as to this fantasy setting spoken of by his classmates, Hirotaka quickly discovered the joys of playing anonymously among the masses. Spending more time online rather than spending his time studying, his grades had gradually dropped to a more average level and his socializing skills had grown by leaps and bounds. By junior high school, Hirotaka had gained some infamy in his area as a high ranking game player and by then he had gained a couple of comrades in arms. He had taken up Kendo for fun to learn more about swordsmanship and also dabbled in a bit of free running going to and from school because of his habits of late night gaming making him perpetually late for classes. ::Nearing the end of his junior high school year, things had taken a dramatic turn; an altercation between Hirotaka and some of his classmates ended up with several being injured and one close to him suffering a critical injury. After weeks of dealing with law enforcement and the school, Hirotaka and his family ended up moving to Kyushu to start over again. With the severity of the incident still fresh in his mind, Hirotaka retreated into the world of gaming while finishing his high school years in relative obscurity. Even with the years passing and still traumatized by the event from junior high school, he became a recluse soon after graduating senior high school, and spent nearly all his time in online games. ::Hearing of how "Sword Art Online" would revolutionize gaming and making it feel as if you were in "another world", Hirotaka spent the last of his college fund on pre-ordering the game and the necessary equipment to run it. He wanted a convenient place to forget who he used to be. Wanted to be someone else. It would be this decision that drew him into Kayaba's Death Game. 'Skills' ::*Curved Sword ::*Acrobatics ::*Parry ::*Sprint ::*Equipment Category:Male Category:Player Category:Players Category:Kaitou_Kurogami